


有人得到全世界

by melody_l



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_l/pseuds/melody_l
Relationships: Ed Exley/Bud White
Kudos: 1





	有人得到全世界

警告：

有电影剧透！！！

电影剧透！！！

影剧透！！！

剧透！！！

透！！！

有情节删改，有OOC，没写出来电影十分之一好看。

一

那天的雨很大，窗外黑漆漆的，不时有闪电，房间里倒是很安静。Ed在一大堆文件中找到了空位坐着，他确信了自己的上司Smith也是阴谋的一部分，原来Smith一直想要借警局接手黑帮的生意。

Ed不知道接下来该怎么做，他一页一页翻着行程日志，想象着Smith指挥另外两个人杀人、拷打、虐待，凌驾于法律之上。他感受到胃里传来的不适，他想冲进Smith的办公室将他的头狠狠地拍向桌子柜子或者其他任何能发出巨大声响的地方。

他想到了Bud，他是哪一边的呢？自己能不能相信他和他一起将罪犯绳之于法？就算能，已经有人因为帮了自己被谋杀了，还能拉Ed下水吗？

没等他把这些奇奇怪怪的感情理出头绪，Bud就走进来了。

“你来的正好，你该看看这些文件。“Ed这样说着。

但是Bud没什么反应，只是一步步地走向他，向他展示了一张照片。照片里是他和一个女人在地板上激情接吻。那个女人恰好是Bud的女友。

在他说出一句完整的话前，Bud一拳把他的牙齿打松动了，接着Bud将他的头狠狠地拍向桌子柜子或者其他任何能发出巨大声响的地方。

Ed意识有点飘散，想到他之所以和那个女人做，只是因为嫉妒Bud。他觉得对不起那个女人，对不起Bud。这场单方面的打架也是他罪有应得。

但是Bud越来越失控，Ed想办法掏出枪砸破了Bud的头，给自己争取了讲出真相的时间。

Bud渐渐冷静下来，双手撑着桌边喘粗气。

Ed害怕极了，缩坐在Bud身后的文件柜旁边。他害怕并不是因为Bud的殴打，而是在这种时候，看着Bud的姿势和穿着居然联想到了porn。双手撑着桌边这个的姿势就像在邀请，喘气声就像吹在自己的耳垂掀起阵阵颤栗，西装外套下的线条只看一眼就不敢再看。

Bud还在分析案情，Ed接着他的话，心里恐慌不已。但这也解释了很多事情，自己轻易就能被Bud激怒。对于Bud这种想到什么就去做的性格，自己一直抱着复杂的心情，以前以为是嫉妒，现在想想更像是渴求。渐渐地Ed也平静下来，这并不能改变什么，更不能让Bud知道。他知道的话只怕会吐出来。

想通之后，Ed终于敢直视Bud的眼睛。

二

他们一起去询问检察官，可惜他并不配合。

Bud盯着Ed的眼睛，沉默地站了两秒，仿佛看到了Ed眼神中的默许，他顾不了那么多，转身去进行他最擅长的——拳头解决问题。

当他们“友好地“询问完了检察官，走的时候检察官呆坐在窗边，脸上混合着马桶水、血液和差点被从窗户扔出去造成的惊吓汗水。

Bud心里也惊艳了几秒。他对Ed的印象还停留在规矩过头还爱玩弄权术的混蛋。没想到居然会看到他这么直接的一面。

心里想：“他原来也没有那么差。“

而现在，Bud现在对他的印象大概是：规矩过头还爱玩弄权术的正义混蛋。

“我们一定要有证据。“分头行动前，Ed这么说。Bud心里暗笑却老老实实地去找证据。

结果却发现证据早已经被拿走了，Bud又感受到了惯常的愤怒，每一次看到有人欺凌女性时，每一次看到那些混蛋付了高额律师费得到自由时，他都能感受到。这些事也给他一种深深的无力感，就像小时候被拷在暖气片上什么也做不了，无论怎么挣扎哭喊。

这时候一个警务人员告诉他Ed约他见面。

“可能是个圈套。”他心想，但是管他呢。

果然是个圈套，周围没有人，看上去很荒凉完全不像是一个旅馆。夜里安静极了几乎什么也听不到，车轮印的声音仿佛死神的镰刀划过，很多车灯在不远处闪着亮光，他们两个被包围了。

Bud拿出车里的枪，两个人一起躲进旁边的旅馆房间。Bud数过子弹，或许他们能撑下来，他这么想。

中弹的时候他还这么想，因为Ed没中弹，甚至还有枪。他闭上了眼睛因为太累，似乎有什么东西被抽走了，让他连拥有一个念头都觉得累。

这时候，他感觉到了唇上传来的一点温柔质感，Ed在吻他吗？接着是一声枪响，Smith死了吗？

那个混蛋…

三

Ed最近不太敢见Bud，在旅馆那场枪战，他傻兮兮地以为Bud不行了，居然凑上去亲了他。当时想这辈子就这么一次，谁知道Bud居然没事。

他很开心Bud没事，Bud从医院醒过来那天，Ed无比忐忑地去探望，不断祈祷Bud不知道那件事。同去的还有几个警局的同事，其中一个开玩笑：“终于肯醒来了，睡美人。”

谁知道Bud开口就：“感谢王子。”

Ed恨不得扇自己耳光，这几天心底里骂了自己几万遍傻子。

时间很快到了他被授予奖章那天。Lynn——Bud的女友也来了，站在下面似乎有话要说。Ed陪着她走出去，原来她要回老家了。

“那Bud怎么办？”Ed脱口而出，立马就后悔了。

“没关系，我们谈过了，我还是喜欢着他，只是经历过这些，我想过无聊的生活，越无聊越好。LA对我来说太刺激了。”

他看着Lynn消失在路边，旁边的车窗摇了下来，Bud坐在里面。

Ed哆嗦了一下，弯下腰稳住自己的声音打了招呼：”Hey.”

Bud瞟了一眼他的伤口，又回过头看看自己的，笑了。

Ed也跟着傻笑，感受到了一种安心和温暖，眼睛似乎也有些湿润。

Bud抬起手，拿手背轻轻蹭了一下他的脸。

Ed惊讶了一秒，握住了那只手。

“谢谢你。”Bud。

“为什么？”Ed疑惑地看着他。

“我很可能就会成为Smith的走狗，就像另外的两个警察一样，我喜欢用暴力解决那些法律解决不了的人，但是我有时候也怕渐渐地就模糊了界限。“

“你不会的。“Ed笑着回答他。

“你怎么知道。“

“我就是知道。再说我会盯着你。“Ed说着钻进了驾驶座，”现在我送你回家吧。“

“好吧。“Bud也收起了自己的情绪，拍了拍Ed的肩膀。”一只手开车违反交通规则的。“

“闭嘴。“


End file.
